This application relates to launches for small watercraft.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,256,366, we disclosed a launch for small watercraft, such as canoes and kayaks. The watercraft launch disclosed therein works well for its intended purpose, but can be improved upon to make it more versatile, and easier for some to use.